


Get on your knees, Winchester!

by saba3010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Hardcore, Hot, Kinky, M/M, Porn, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saba3010/pseuds/saba3010
Summary: 21 years old Dean winchester got a letter from an army, he had to serve his country for a year, but his country wasn't the only thing he was going to serve.





	Get on your knees, Winchester!

Dean Winchester was one hot piece of boy, he was lazy as fuck but he still had fine body with hot muscled ass. it was winter and Dean got a letter, he had to serve at the army. " Fuck ! " he thought, " I'm not fit for army, I'm too lazy for that shit! " he was frustrated. But there was no other choice, it was mandatoriy.

His first week was the most exhausting, training every morning, washing clothes with bare hands, sleeping with bunch of dudes, UGH. don't get it wrong, one thing you should know about Dean is that he looooved men and their cocks, but he didn't say anything so he woldn't become a plaything for a bunch of losers.

What made everything more hard was their Captain, Castiel Novak. He was keeping eye on Dean since day one, Dean didn't know why. yeah he was lazy but he did everything the same way that everyone else, but it's probably because he once made a little joke about Captain and he accidentally heard it.

He apologized for it but it was an order so it didn't count. He decided to go to the Captain's room and apologize to him privately.

\- Captain Novak, may I?

\- Winchester? what do you want?!

\- I, uh, wanted to apolog...

\- for what?!

\- Sir, I seemed to notice that you are angry because of that joke

\- you mean when you said " ugh man! why do we have to freeze our balls out here? I bet Captain is warming his balls in his personal room " ?

Dean felt really embarassed, and he couldn't say a word.

\- Yes Sir, and I'm sorry for that

\- oh really? you think I have a, what? a hot tub every night to keep my balls warm? huh?!

\- N..O sir

\- You're right, I don't! but I do my job because it's my duty!

\- yes sir!

\- Get on your knees Winchester!

\- W...hat?

\- you think I was staring at you this whole week for your joke?! Oh no, boy! I was staring at your ass.

Dean couldn't believe what was he hearing.

\- Sir, I think you should stop

\- Oh really? you think I can't notice desperate bottom when I see one?

Dean never felt so full of lust! he realized how hot his captain was. with his hot muscled body, perfectly shaped jaw, dark brown hair and the eyes, Oh those blue eyes! they were hypnotising! Dean wanted sex sooo bad, his balls would burst! but would it be wise to do it with Captain? " oh come on Dean you know you want it! you know that castiel is the hottest man you've ever met and you want to swallow his dick bad" Dean thought to himself!

he was in this thought when Captain novak pushed him against the wall, pulled up his hands and whispered to Dean

\- Tell me you don't want it and you are free to go

\- I... want it!

\- I'm sorry what?!

"I... want it, SIR" said Dean with shaking voice.

\- ooh That's better

Castiel shoved his tongue in Dean's mouth, forcing it down his throat, Dean couldn't breath but in that moment, Castiel's tongue felt better than the air!

Castiel pulled away and Dean was drooling, looking at him, his eyes full of lust! his green eyes begging for Captain for more.

\- since you're so curious about my balls, get down and warm them

\- Y..es Sir

Dean always loved being submissive in sex, but this time he felt like a slave, and yet he has never been so free. He slowly got on his knees and started unbottoning castiel's pants. the bulge on castiel's underwear was so big, Dean pulled them down and saw the huge cock and huge balls hanging there, waiting for a warm welcome. he started licking Castiel's balls, making Captain to moan from pleasure, he was about to take the huge cock in his mouth when Captain slid his hands in Dean's hair and stopped him

\- Don't you know what to say when someone's giving you a treat?

\- Please, Sir

Castiel smiled down on Dean and forced his dick down Dean's throat! Dean couldn't even get a chance to taste it when novak pulled out, enjoyng how desperate Dean was, how much he was craving for it. He was torturing Dean like that for five minutes and then finally gave him what he craved for! Dean took every inch of this large thick monster, barely leaving any place for air, pubic hair tickling his nose, he was out of breath but didn't want to let it go. Dean was losing his mind, he was out of control, it's like there was no Dean anymore, it was just a vessel filled with lust and ecstasy! his saliva was dripping on his shirt from all that sucking, Castiel pulled him up and again shoved his tongue in Dean's mouth.

Dean had sucked many cocks, slept with many guys but none felt so good! it was something pure, wild and new.

\- put your clothes off! * Castiel ordered with serious tone *

\- lay over the desk!

\- Yes Sir!

Dean put his clothes off, layed over the desk and opened his legs. Cas spitted on Dean's hole and started teasing it with his fingers. Dean was moaning loudly, asking to Fuck him but Novak took more pleasure torturing Dean.

\- if you're so needy for fingers, let's see how can you resist my dick

Castiel put the top of his dick on Dean's asshole, teasing the hell out of him.

\- Pl...ease, Sir! F...uck Meee!

Castiel slaped Dean's ass, put Dean on his back, his legs resting on Castiels shoulders, Cas spitted on his dick and thrusted it in Dean's ass right away. The sounds Dean was making was out of this worlds. If someone heard, they would thought the guy was dying. Castiel pushed and pushed his cock against Dean's prostate, Dean was shaking like electricity ran through his whole body! Castiel kept fucking Dean, while leaning over and biting Dean's neck, lips, kissing him everywhere without slowing thrusting. Dean moaned one last time, more laudly than ever and cummed all over his body, one drop even went in his mouth while it was busy moaning. Watching this, Castiel felt the seed coming trought his veins, ready to warm Dean's asshole, but he pulled it out, got on the desk, and pinned his explosive dick in Dean's mouth, he cummed in Dean's mouth but didn't let any drop of sperm out, forcing Dean to swallow every last drop, Dean was choking, his eyes were teary from pleasure, saliva and sperm dripping all over his face, this was the best sex he could've asked for. He swallowed it, at least what he could. Castiel leaned over to Dean's ear and whispered

\- from now on, you're my bitch! every fucking time I need a warming mouth for my balls, you will come and do your job! understood?!

\- Y...es Sssir.


End file.
